ticketstubfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wombat0121
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ticket Stub Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse the police / reading 1979 ticket hi Wombat0121 I'd love to use your 1979 reading ticket for the police wiki http://www.policefans.org/Police_wiki/index.php?title=1979-08-24 bye dietmar dtmrcls at aol dot com Dietmar Cloes 04:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi dietmar, You're very welcome to use the image. The Police wiki looks awesome. Best wishes Wombat0121 06:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) hi - and thanks for letting me use that ticket image here it is: http://www.policefans.org/Police_wiki/index.php?title=1979-08-24 are you the wombat I met in Manchester 2008 ? dietmarDietmar Cloes 18:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dietmar Cloes, no I'm not that wombat from Manchester 2008. I live in Birmingham and the last time I was in Manchester was 2005 when I saw U2. Best wishes Wombat0121 05:12, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Beatles ticket Hello - I am doing a bit of research on Beatles tickets and saw the Ed Sullivan pic you had posted. As I have been learning the Ed Sullivan tickets are quite rare. Could you share with me where you got this ticket from. I assume it has printing on the back as well, Thanks, Len Fab4321 (talk) 02:21, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Len, There's quite a lot from my own collection. Unfortunately The Beatles Ed Sullivan Show came from an eBay image. Good luck with your work from Graham Wombat0121 (talk) 04:20, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Graham - Just a couple more questions - Can you remember how long ago you uploaded that picture from eBay and was the ticket by itself or with other items from Ed Sullivan? Thanks Len Fab4321 (talk) 12:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Graham - Just a couple more questions if you do not mind. Can you remember approximately how long ago you added the photo? and When you saw it on eBay was it with other items related to Ed Sullivan or was it a stand alone? Thanks, Len Fab4321 (talk) 17:30, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Len, The page was created on 28 March 2011, so I guess it was around that time. I can't remember seeing any other tickets sold as a collection. Hope that helps in any way from Graham Wombat0121 (talk) 20:36, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Wham ticket Any chance someone has a wham ticket from final concert to sell? I live ins USA and I AMA collector. Please contact me chris@alchemycg.com Thanks!